A saddle-type vehicle is known that is equipped with an airbag apparatus on the front side of a seat. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-69785 (FIG. 8).
In FIG. 8 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-69785, a module cover 22 (the same reference symbols as those in the document are used here) for covering the whole width of an airbag module is disposed on the upper side of upper tubes 21L and 21R, and an airbag ECU 35 is disposed outside the module cover 22.
The airbag module and the airbag ECU 35 are so disposed that the whole width of the airbag module and the airbag ECU 35 is accommodated between the upper tubes 21L and 21R.
The spacing between the upper tubes 21L and 21R in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-69785 is narrowed and the airbag module and the airbag ECU 35 are disposed on the upper side of the upper tubes 21L and 21R.
In this case, since the airbag ECU 35 is disposed outside the airbag module, the airbag ECU 35 may protrude from the upper tube 21L or 21R in the vehicle width direction. However, if the airbag ECU 35 protrudes from the upper tube 21L or 21R, it results in an increase in vehicle width.